Recloseable dispenser cartons have become increasingly popular for storing and dispensing products that are discrete or granular in nature and that are not likely to be completely used immediately after their initial opening. For example, certain small caliber ammunition, such as 22 cartridges, or BB's would fall into this category in that they are discrete and flowable in nature. Additionally only a few such units generally are used at a time, with the remainder being stored for a subsequent use. Other products that are well suited for storage in recloseable dispenser cartons include certain food products such as cough drops or lozengers or granular detergents.
It is desirable that recloseable cartons utilize a minimum of paperboard material to keep manufacturing costs as low as possible. It is also desirable that the carton be tamper proof or tamper evident, such that any unauthorized opening of the carton prior to its purchase by the consumer will be readily apparent. Recloseable dispenser cartons also should be manufactured to insure proper repeatable operations. Thus, the construction must insure that the recloseable panel is not securely fastened in its closed condition during the manufacturing process. Additionally, the construction must insure that the recloseable panel can not move into a position that would make repeated openings and closings difficult.
The known recloseable dispenser cartons include U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,456 which issued on June 13, 1978 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,016 which issued on Feb. 6, 1979. These two patents issued to Harry I. Roccaforte and are assigned to the assignee of the subject invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,456 shows a recloseable dispenser carton of generally rectangular configuration. The top wall of the carton shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,456 includes a pair of tabs hingedly connected to opposed side walls of the carton. The tabs include apertures which are in register with one another. The outermost tab of the carton in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,456 further includes a glue flap which is secured in face-to-face relationship with the opposed side wall of the carton. The top wall of the carton shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,456 further includes a closure flap which is articulated to a third side wall of the carton and is slidably disposed between the two apertured tabs. The closure flap can be slid relative to the registered apertures to either block or provide access to the interior of the carton.
Although the carton shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,456 includes many desirable features, it was found that in certain instances the innermost apertured flap and the closure panel could fall inwardly thereby affecting the repeated operation of the closure flap. Additionally, the glue flap articulated to the outermost apertured flap was considered to require too much paperboard material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,016 represents an improvement over the above described patent. More particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,016 is directed to a generally rectangular carton having a recloseable top. The top wall is constructed to eliminate the external glue flap of U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,456 and to further provide a support to prevent the top panels from falling inwardly. More particularly, the carton of U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,016 includes first through third top flaps having registered apertures therein. The first and third apertured top flaps are articulated to opposed first and third side walls of the carton. The second apertured top flap is articulated to the second side wall of the carton. More particularly the second side wall of the carton is of double panel construction and the second apertured top flap is articulated to the inner of those two panels. The sliding closure flap is disposed in face-to-face contact with the second apertured top flap, and is articulated to the outer panel of the second side wall. The carton of U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,016 is constructed by rotating the second apertured top flap and the sliding closure flap inwardly in advance of the first and third apertured top flaps. The closure flap then can be slid intermediate the respective apertured top flaps. Furthermore, the innermost top flaps prevent the sliding closure flap and the first and third apertured top flaps from falling inwardly relative to the carton.
Despite the many effective features of both U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,456 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,016, it is desirable to provide a carton that uses even less paperboard material, and that is even more certain of providing proper initial operation of the sliding closure flap and proper long-term operation thereof.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an improved recloseable dispensing carton.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a recloseable dispensing carton that utilizes a lesser amount of paperboard material than the known cartons.
It is an additional object of the subject invention to provide an improved recloseable dispensing carton that substantially prevents any of the top flaps from falling inwardly to the carton.
It is still another object of the subject invention to provide an improved recloseable dispensing carton that substantially prevents the sliding closure panel from being initially and permanently secured in its closed condition.